Make My Heart Stop
by Miki Yi
Summary: A fluffy Zelloyd oneshot. Zelos and Lloyd are alike in many ways, but what happens when they start spending a lot of time together? T for shounen-ai


**Haha, well I've been wanting to write this pairing for a while now, so heres my attempt at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, thought I really wish I did.**

**Warning: Bad attempt at extreme fluff. **

**Onwards with the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

Lloyd Irving had learned long ago to hide his true emotions.

Ever since he was little, he had always been considered an idiot. His thoughts were much too farfetched for anyone his age to accomplish and his feelings always too complicated. Everyone around him always thought that it was impossible for someone his age to be capable of thinking that ahead, and so he was labeled as stupid, no one really coming to understand-or appreciate- his logic.

Of course, he was loved dearly by his friends, but his passions were disregarded just as they had always been. The only desire anyone actually helped him follow through on was his wish of world regeneration.

But he had other desires too! Like his idea for taking up magic, and not just being a swordsman. Granted, being a swordsman was great and all, but if anyone he knew got hurt, all he could do was use a couple of apple gels. But he usually ran out of those, especially when against a stronger enemy. If he just watched all of his friends fall and he couldn't heal them, it would kill him inside.

But of course, no one would even turn their head his way when he proposed the idea one night while he and his comrades were camping on the beach front on their way to… Martel knows where, they we just training.

It was early evening, the sky had just gotten dark and Genis had just prepared a meal of curry for everyone to eat. There was a huge bonfire raging, while everyone sat around it.

Though to everyone else it appeared that Lloyd had spaced out or fallen asleep with his eyes open, he was actually fully aware of everything going on around him. Zelos was chatting with Sheena, and by the scowl on her face their conversation was going to end pretty soon with a punch for Zelos. Raine and Colette seemed deeply involved in their conversation which was, from the snippets Lloyd heard, about some newly discovered ruin. Genis was attempting to strike up small talk with Presea, who looked completely out of it as she swung her ax around dangerously. And Regal… well he retired early to sleep, something about not getting enough of it around the comrades.

Lloyd stared off into the distance, taking carful note as to how his friends dare not disturb him in respect for his 'sleeping'. No, it was far from sleeping that he was doing, he was thinking. About how nice it would be if he could somehow have the ability to cast spells.

There was really no doubt in Lloyd's mind that he wanted to know how to heal others. He had seen it before, his comrades falling before his very eyes. Of course, there were always life bottles and apple gels, which were like mini potions on hand, but how amazing would it be if he could help them all on his own? To be able to safely take care of them on his own instead of relying on a diminishing supply of limited items… it would be so much more gratifying.

So, when he suddenly spoke up, naturally everyone listened, thinking he had just 'woken up'.

"I'm thinking about taking up magic." Lloyd stated simply. There was no trace of doubt or waver in his voice.

Everyone, even Presea, stared at him as if he had just announced that he was secretly a girl. No one made a sound, all stunned by his sudden thought, or at least, so they thought. Naturally everyone saw this as nothing more than a 'spur of the moment' thing.

Genis spoke up first, "Lloyd, don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?" _Point taken_.

Lloyd sighed inwardly; of course no one would think he was actually serious.

Colette spoke next. "Yes Lloyd. You know that we all support you, but I think we've got the magic part covered." She said, offering a smile. "You don't need to worry about that."

Why was everyone against it?

"I think you make a fine enough swordsman," Raine said, as if it were a consolation prize.

Could they not tell just how much he really wanted to help them?

"Lloyd, think about it this way. If you could cast spells, you may want to do that instead of wield swords. But, you're the best swordsman we've got," Sheena said helpfully; or at least she thought it was helpful.

Did nobody agree with him?

"I agree with the others, Lloyd." Presea said in her short, simple way of talking.

Lloyd's face fell. Of course no one would actually say 'Hey, go for it!' because naturally he was just an 'idiot'; thinking on the moment and not serious.

The only one who didn't speak up was Zelos, as the swordsman-and mage- just looked at Lloyd. He said nothing, yet looked the brunette over, observing him.

That was a first. Lloyd saw the red-haired man stare at him from the corner of his eye and made a mental note. Of course, he would notice this. Not that any of his other friends would, and not like Zelos himself knew.

Lloyd shook his head, dismissing the matter and everyone went back to what they were previously doing; everyone except Sheena, who proceeded to join Colette and Raine in their historical lecture. But, if Sheena wasn't talking to Zelos… where was he?

"I support you, you know."

Lloyd jumped from his seat on the sandy beach. He hadn't seen Zelos walk towards him. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

Zelos didn't say anything else. Instead, the red head smiled at Lloyd and sat next to him. Neither swordsman said anything after that, only looking on at the others.

The air smelled like the ocean, salty and refreshing, mixed with the tangible smell of spices and curry. The slight breeze was weaving through the stilled air, creating just the perfect temperature. This was why Lloyd loved traveling; it wasn't just for the world regeneration purposes, but to be able to experience nights like these, where he could just appreciate the beauty of the world Martel had created.

But as some time passed, his friends began to turn in for the night. Presea leaving first and Genis following soon after, having lost a reason to stay awake. The trio of girls soon concluded their lecture and discussion on ruins and agreed to get some rest.

In just a few moments, the only two who were left were the two swordsmen sitting and watching the ocean. The great bonfire had started to dwindle, leaving the beach a natural nocturnal color instead of a fiery orange. The smell of curry was carried away by the breeze, and the only scent left was the warm ocean saltiness and the faint smell of night-blooming flowers not too far off from the oceanfront.

It was rare, having moments like these, where Lloyd's mind wasn't racing with unspoken thoughts; where he could just sit and observe his surroundings. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of the refreshing outdoor air, dropping down to lie on his back.

Zelos chuckled. This small sound caused Lloyd to open his eyes, not having heard even the slightest sound from his elder comrade since he opted to sit next to him.

The chosen one was staring off into the distance, observing the ocean waves. His face held a soft smile and his eyes were soft and admiring. The red-haired man looked so… handsome. Lloyd's heart thumped. No, not handsome, he corrected himself. He looked… oh hell with it. Handsome. Lloyd blushed a little at his concluding description.

"You know, I get why you like staying up late." Zelos spoke quietly. Lloyd looked away from Zelos, feeling as if the man knew he was observing him.

"You do?" He asked, unsure himself of just what the chosen meant by that.

"You always stay out later than the rest of us." He stated. "And I finally know why."

Lloyd closed his eyes again, feeling relaxed and laid back. "Huh."

"It's because it's beautiful." Zelos finished.

Lloyd opened his eyes and looked at Zelos, who was now glancing down at him. "Beautiful?" Lloyd questioned, not exactly sure what Zelos was talking about.

"The world, the scenery, it's all so unique and… gorgeous." Zelos breathed, looking straight at Lloyd.

For some unknown reason, this caused the brunette to blush a little, and he tried to hide his face.

"Lloyd?" Zelos called.

Lloyd looked back to the scarlet haired man. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Why do you always over think things?"

Lloyd froze. Over think things? That was a new one. All anyone's ever said to him was to always think everything through, that he never did, or that he needed to get real. It had always been not enough, but here Zelos was, telling him to stop _over_ thinking?

"You always seem to do that, even right now." Zelos spoke quietly. "You know, not everyone gets you."

_That's for sure_, Lloyd thought. He continued to look into Zelos' brilliant blue eyes as the chosen seemingly spoke right from Lloyd's own conclusions of those around him.

"But I think I do."

Lloyd raised his eyebrows in question.

"You want to take up magic, not to cast elemental spells like Raine or Genis, but to heal, correct?"

"Y-yeah," Lloyd stammered. How was it that Zelos was saying this right when nobody else had seen it?

"I really do support you in that; I know you care about us." Zelos looked so serious, so… _sincere_, when he said all of this, that Lloyd forgot who he was talking to. Was this the same red headed chosen that hit on every girl he saw?

Lloyd couldn't believe that this skirt-chasing playboy was actually being this… _kind_ and down to earth. And so, it took him completely by surprise when Zelos shut his eyes and lay down next to him, smiling so softly but true. "You really are a great person," Zelos muttered.

The brunette smiled. "Thanks, and so are you," he said; and he meant it. Whatever advice Zelos had just given him, it was really heartfelt and uplifting. Having heard this, Lloyd could safely say that the chosen, as long as it didn't involve women, was a truly caring person. And he knew this, because he wasn't the idiot everyone thought he was.

Zelos' smile wavered, until it was nothing more than a straight line. "Not as great as you think," he said in dismay.

"How so?" Lloyd questioned.

Zelos sighed, his eyebrows furrowing and his hand came up to press his temple. "Because I'm just like you."

Lloyd's eyes were wide in question. "Is being like me _that_ bad?" he asked.

Zelos shook his head. "No, I mean, I'm just like you in being misunderstood."

Now it was Lloyd's turn to shake his head. "I'm not _always_ misunderstood." He said.

Zelos opened his eyes and let his hand drop to his side. "Oh really? Then what was that about learning magic earlier?" He challenged.

Lloyd smiled slightly. "Okay, so the others didn't get it. But, you understood, right? And that counts for something."

Zelos' eyes brightened just a bit, but his face stayed void of all other expression. "I guess," he trailed off.

"Zelos…" Lloyd said. The red head looked at him questionably. "What's up?"

The chosen sighed. "So much… stuff, you know? I can't be all bubbly and strong all the time. That's why I hate it, being misinterpreted."

"You do know I'm right here," Lloyd offered. "I'll listen if you need to talk."

"Well," the elder of the two started, unsure of whether to spill his mind out to the brunette. Opting yes, he went on. "I'm not really sure how to explain this, so I may just be telling my life's story here, but it's all true. No matter how hard you find it to believe.

"Ever since I was born, I had been destined to be the chosen of Tethe'alla; always surrounded by the most luxurious and high-class supplies known to man-or elf."

Lloyd snorted at the mention of Zelos' greatly known wealth.

"I grew up knowing only the best of the best, not having experienced any hardships; then came my sister. Though I was so used to the riches and wealth, I suddenly had the urge to give it all away if it meant protecting Seles. Ah right, you know very well of my history with my father and mother, do you not? My father was almost never home, always out drinking and with other women while my mother virtually ignored me. Yes, Seles is my half-sister, and that only made me want to protect her more.

"I wanted to protect her from having the same fate as me, to be living a life of luxury but never knowing what family is. I wanted to be there for her; to be her _brother_, but I can't even fulfill that. She's so… fragile that I can barely ever talk to her without her immune system acting up. And so, not only can I not hold a steady conversation with the most important female in my life, but I'm not even a good enough brother to her."

Lloyd's eyes widened at that. The most important female to him? Then what about all the other girls…?

"After living most of my life secluded in my house, only going out to attend dinner parties or special occasions arranged for me by my butler, I finally grew bored of having so much free time and nothing to do, so I took up reading. It doesn't sound like much, of course, but it actually had a big impact on me.

"I read all sorts of books, ranging from mystery to fantasy, folklore to tragedy, but my favorite of all was romance."

The brunette swordsman rolled his eyes at that. Zelos caught his eye and chuckled quietly.

"Think what you want, but I told you it's true. And the reason that romance captured my attention was because of one word; love, something that I pretty much grew up without.

After reading about love, the happiness and bliss it brought to those experiencing it, I decided that I wanted to fall truly, head over heels, in love."

"So that's why…" Lloyd commented.

Zelos nodded. "I'm not the damned playboy that everyone thinks I am; I'm just trying to keep an open mind about these things. Of course, I do know that I come off with the wrong image, but I have a reputation to uphold, and even if it's not the best, it's something I can call my own."

Lloyd honestly had no idea what to say to that. He had always known Zelos was more than he appeared to be, but to actually be so misunderstood that nobody who knew him_ actually_ knew him, that was so much more than he'd expected. And, after all that being said, he finally realized that Zelos was indeed, just like him. "Is that why you get me so easily?"

The red headed chosen smiled at Lloyd, his brilliant blue eyes locking with the other's warm, chocolate ones. "It's part of the reason." He said slowly.

Lloyd looked back into Zelos' eyes, not wanting to break the eye contact for fear of losing this connection. "What's the other part?" he asked.

"That's because-" but he was cut off by a harsh whisper coming from behind them.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Raine scolded; quiet enough to not disturb the sleeping others, but loud enough for both of the swordsmen to hear her. Without waiting for an answer, Professor Sage went on, "Go get some sleep before neither of you can get up tomorrow morning. If you can't come, we may just have to feed you to the monsters." She lectured.

Zelos and Lloyd shared a quick glance of acknowledgement that this conversation would have to wait until a later time, and the chosen jumped up from his place on the sand. "Well hello Raine, you're looking lovely tonight," He said slyly, or what Lloyd would have thought of to be sly if it wasn't for the talk the two had just had.

Professor Sage's face twisted into that of annoyance as she hit Zelos on the top of his head. "I said go get some sleep, not hit on me, you idiot chosen." For just a split second, Zelos' eyes filled with sadness, but it vanished like the mist before Lloyd had the time to double check. "And you too Lloyd, go get some rest." She said, softening when speaking to the brunette.

Lloyd nodded and followed Zelos inside their tent, Raine trailing close behind. Zelos was muttering something about how his 'Hunnie shouldn't pick on him', but Lloyd knew that on the inside, he was hurting from his actions.

Lloyd stumbled into the dark tent, careful not to trip over any of his sleeping friends. He made his way into the very corner and slid into his sleeping bag. Not far away, he could hear the sounds of Zelos and Raine entering their sleeping bags as well. It wasn't five minutes later that the noise of the chosen's snoring drifted through the tent and Lloyd guessed that both his professor and friend were asleep.

But, the brunette swordsman found it hard to call upon sleep himself. He tossed and turned in his makeshift bed as he thought through Zelos' story. The scarlet haired man had some of his own problems, of course, who doesn't? But he was so similar to Lloyd in a lot of ways. Granted, they grew up in different surrounds, and entirely different worlds-literally- but both of their situations actually caused the same effect on them. They had to hide who they truly were because they were both misunderstood.

That was the key word; misunderstood. It actually summed up both of their lives perfectly.

Deep in thought, Lloyd lay in his sleeping bag for what seemed like hours, not fully aware when it was that his thoughts became muddled dreams as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to a slap in the face, courtesy of his fuming Professor. Genis was standing next her as she hovered over Lloyd.

"Get your lazy butt up before we leave you behind!" Raine yelled; hold out her arm to slap the startled swordsman again.

Genis stopped her. "Raine, stop. Just let him get up." He said to his elder sister. She turned her head towards him angrily.

"Don't you see I'm trying to discipline my student here?" She fumed.

"We're not in school." Genis stated, earning a glare from his sister. But nonetheless, she sighed and walked out of the tent, but not before giving Lloyd one last menacing look.

Genis sighed. "Sorry about that Lloyd." He apologized in Raine's place.

Said teen yawned and stood up. "It's okay," he chuckled. How very typical of Professor Sage.

As Lloyd walked outside along with Genis, he saw the whole group standing close to what used to have been the bonfire. He approached the huddled mass of his friends and they smiled at him.

"Good morning Lloyd," Colette said happily.

Lloyd nodded in greeting as Regal continued on in his discussion. "As I was saying, I don't think we need to travel anywhere for the next few days if we are just training. And although training as a group does provide company, I do suggest we split off into partners for this, as that ensures our safety and room for us to improve."

Raine nodded in agreement. "That's a splendid idea. Now, to pair you off…"

Lloyd felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Zelos smiling at him. "Hey Bud, we're partners okay?" He said.

Lloyd smiled; it'd been a while since Zelos had called him by that nickname. "Sure,"

And so, after everyone had picked their partners, they each stood out to different directions. Lloyd glanced at the other duos. Regal and Presea, Sheena and Colette, and Raine and Genis… they were all there. Raine said something about meeting back at the tent at nightfall, and then they were on their way.

Zelos led Lloyd into a nearby forest. They walked cautiously for a few minutes, but after seeing no enemies within a good mile or so radius, they began to casually stroll through the woods.

Zelos was the first to speak. "Lloyd, I've been thinking…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" the brunette asked.

"Well, nothing really, I just think we need to hang out more," Zelos smiled. "You're always with Genis or Colette, and we almost never get to talk, last night excluded."

Lloyd nodded. "I agree." He said.

And so, the two wandered aimlessly around the forest, which was, apparently completely void of any enemies. They talked about nothing in particular, straying from topic to topic about their favorite things; food, hobbies, memories… the list went on.

A few hours later, they stumbled upon a lake. It was beautiful; the water so clear that you could see the sand and seashells resting at the bottom of it, the grass around it so lush that it looked like a pillow of green, the sky such a deep blue while marshmallow clouds drifted in the atmosphere above, the forest around the lake creating an enclosed but enchanted vibe, and the sunlight shining down causing everything to sparkle in the light.

"Wow," Lloyd breathed as he walked into the scene that looked as if it had popped right out of a fairy tale.

Zelos' face was shining like the sun in the sky as he marveled the beauty in awe. "Martel is amazing," he said quietly as he followed Lloyd to the lakebed.

The two swordsmen stared at the scenery for a bit, until Lloyd bent over and ran his hand through the warm water; casting ripples into the lake. All of a sudden, Zelos felt a splash of water on his face. He looked down to see Lloyd smirking at him.

"So, you want to fight, eh?" he challenged before scooping a handful of liquid and throwing at Lloyd.

They both laughed as the water dripped down Lloyd's face. "And if I do?" Lloyd challenged right back.

"We'll see about that," Zelos smirked as he dodged a spray of water.

It wasn't long before the two swordsmen got into a full-blown water war; and it also wasn't long before they were panting and out of breath, their clothes completely soaked through.

Lloyd laughed, he hadn't felt this spirited in a really long time.

The sun was setting and they knew they had to get back to their camp, and so the two peeled of their slick with water shirts and began their journey back.

As they were walking, Lloyd suddenly noticed just how muscular Zelos was. His chiseled abs were toned evenly, but slender enough to look… hot. Lloyd blushed like mad at his random thought.

"Something wrong?" Zelos asked a flustered Lloyd.

"Not at all," the teen lied through his teeth. The chosen shrugged and they made their way back to camp.

Upon returning, Lloyd noticed that his other comrades were all beat to the bone and heaving heavily. It seemed that he and Zelos were the only ones lucky enough to have the day off.

"I think we all did fairly well today," Raine said after everyone had gathered. "I say we have some of the bountiful leftover curry from yesterday and turn in for the night." All of the friends nodded in agreement and they left to grab so food.

"Lloyd! Zelos!" Raine called before the two could get their share of the meal. "I think you ought to put your shirts back on." She said, sighing. Then, she made her way to the cluster of friends to get her own curry.

Zelos laughed and Lloyd blushed as they both scrambled to put their tops back in place.

There wasn't too much discussion at dinner that night, everyone seemingly so exhausted from their training. And so, it wasn't long before the group turned in for the night and Lloyd and Zelos were again left staring at the ocean.

That night, the two didn't really talk much. They just sat next to each other and admired their surroundings, occasionally sharing a quick glance or two. But, after some time, they agreed to go inside and get their own rest.

Yet again, Lloyd found it troublesome to call upon sleep. But this time, he found that all he could think about was how nice it was to spend time with the Tethe'allen chosen. It was so much fun and relaxing to just let go of his worries and be himself around someone who understood him completely.

The brunette once again was lost so deep in thought that he couldn't tell where his thoughts ended and his dreams began.

OoOoO

"Hey Bud, wake up before Raine comes in here and flips out." Lloyd faintly heard. He reluctantly opened his tired eyes to the sight of Zelos smiling down at him.

For an unknown reason his heart started beating erratically, and he jumped a little at the moment. Zelos looked confused for a second but ignored it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Lloyd grumbled, standing up.

Once again, everyone was in a cluster by the fire pit, already split up into their duos from the previous day. Everyone except… Sheena.

The Mizuho spell-caster strolled in casually, apologizing for being late.

"My Hunnie!" Zelos cried, bounding up to her. "You're looking beautiful today," he said slyly.

Though he knew it was an act, Lloyd still found himself glaring at the chosen. For some reason, his chest twisted into knots and he felt the sudden urge to drag Zelos away.

Sheena had no patience and slapped the chosen in the face on instinct. Ignoring his yelp of pain, she proceeded to stand next to Colette.

"Well then, let's be off." Raine announced.

All of the duos wandered off into the same direction as the previous day, and so Lloyd and Zelos followed suit and walked towards the forest. Again, they talked about nothing in particular until they came to the lake, still just as beautiful as they last saw it.

"Lloyd, I think Colette likes you," Zelos said randomly.

"Of course she likes me, I'm her friend." Lloyd stated.

Zelos laughed. "No, I meant as more than a friend."

"More than a friend?"

"I mean romantically."

Lloyd froze. His heart actually stopped beating for a second there as he heard that last word. He felt his face grow hot and he tried to hide it.

Zelos chuckled. "Aw, embarrassed of your admirer Lloyd?"

But Lloyd didn't answer him. In fact, the swordsman found in incredibly hard to even look at Zelos. It wasn't Colette he was blushing for; it was a certain scarlet haired chosen.

After some time of the brunette freaking out, Zelos became concerned. "Lloyd, what's wrong. And don't tell me it's nothing. I know you too well for that."

Lloyd still couldn't bring himself to direct his eye contact to the chosen, and so Zelos proceeded to tilt his chin up with his hand. "Tell me." He said.

The brunette was still blushing like crazy, but of course he knew he would end up telling Zelos what was wrong or he wouldn't leave him alone.

"My heart…" he choked out.

"Yes…?" Zelos waited.

Lloyd couldn't bring himself to say anything else to Zelos. "Is this about Colette?" the chosen asked him. Lloyd shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"How do you make my heart stop?" Lloyd finally asked; his face beet red.

"Hm?" Zelos looked at Lloyd confused.

"It stopped, and now it won't stop, and- and I don't know why but I suddenly got really sick when you flirted with Sheena this morning, and, well, I- I don't know why." Lloyd rambled.

All of a sudden Zelos' face deepened in color. "I think I do, I told you I can understand you."

Lloyd said nothing but looked at Zelos pleadingly.

"Oh Martel… I think you've fallen in love with me." Zelos said.

"In love?" Lloyd practically yelled. "No, that can't possibly be it-" But he was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his own. His mind went blank and his knees buckled in, and he collapsed into Zelos.

The chosen pulled away. "Yes, I think it is it." He said, his own face just as red as Lloyd's. But, he kissed the brunette again, and Lloyd felt like he was in heaven.

OoOoO

"By the way, you never told me the other reason as to why you understand me so easily," Lloyd brought up as the two headed back to camp for the night.

"Oh that. That's because…"

Lloyd looked at Zelos in wonder.

"I've been watching over you for a while now."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, completely confused.

Zelos chuckled a little. "I mean, I love you."

"You what?" Lloyd burst.

"I love you." Zelos repeated. "And I think we're both completely fine with that." He stated, pressing his lips to Lloyd's smiling ones.

"Now let's go back to camp before Raine kills us," Zelos said.

Lloyd nodded, and they wandered back through the forest hand in hand, their fingers interlaced.

* * *

**Well, that seriously is the longest oneshot I've ever written. No, that's the longest chapter in general that I've ever written. xD **

**That was my attempt at Zelloyd so I hope you liked it.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
